


You're Safe

by Disneybrony



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: Bodhi gets scared by the thunder. Cassian and Jyn comfort him





	

Thunder shook the small house, Jyn burying her face into Cassian's chest. He rubbed circles into her back, whispering words in his native language to calm her.

It helped only a little, as images of the world crumbling filled her head. Images of her friends dying, her father dying, her mother dying, her husband-

“Mamá! Papá!” The voice of their Stardust called out, both Jyn and Cassian leaping out of bed simultaneously.  
They rushed to their son's room, to find him shaking from fear in bed.   
Cassian flicked on the light switch, but nothing happened.

“Hey baby, you're okay.” Jyn scooped her son up, holding him close and gently rocking him. 

“B-But the monsters!” he sobbed, holding onto his mother's shirt for dear life. 

“Bodhi baby, all the monsters are gone. Mamá and papá scared them all away. You're safe.” Cassian whispered, kneeling so he could look his son in the eyes. 

“But they t-took me away from you!” Bodhi sobbed again, beginning to hiccup. 

“Stardust, no one will ever lay a hand on you. Why would you think such a thing?” Jyn asked softly, sharing a look with her husband. 

“Because they're under the bed, ready to snatch me up!” Bodhi sobbed. 

“You know what, in the morning I will spray for monsters, but for tonight, do you wanna sleep with us?” Cassian offered. 

Bodhi nodded, Jyn lifting him up, Cassian grabbing his stuffed loth cat. They made their way down the small hallway, as thunder shook the house once again, causing Bodhi to whimper. She pressed a kiss to his head, before entering their bedroom.   
Jyn climbed into bed first, before tucking Bodhi in, Cassian getting in last, handing his son his stuffie.   
Jyn and Cassian turned so that they were facing him, being his shields. 

“Goodnight.” Cassian whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Jyn mumbled, smiling at her boys.

“I love you two too.” Bodhi giggled. 

Jyn chuckled, pressing a kiss to her son's cheek. 

The nightmares triggered by the thunder disappeared, replaced with images of her boys, having fun and smiling. 

She didn't know it, but a smile graced her lips as she slept on, her family by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, because why not.   
> Comments are better then food. Kudos are better then grass. (No offense grass, you're awesome)


End file.
